


[白黑魔]放置play

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 2019.12.11.
Kudos: 16





	[白黑魔]放置play

搞OC。微量白黑魔。BG。

大概是因为码字方式从电脑换成了手机，糖分很高（仅仅相比之前的而言）

实际上，我对绳艺毫无了解。——作者语。  
2019.12.11.

“嗯？通讯贝……”  
白魔注意到放在一旁的两枚通讯珠的变化，但并未立刻就去接通，而是继续做着眼前的事——  
拼命吮吸下滑的唾液的声音响亮而色情，柔软灵活的舌头勾勒着口中硬物的形状，常年不见光的苍白十指扶着肉棒生疏地撸动刺激着，眯起的双眼中带着朦胧的水雾，相当努力地在用动作传达着想做好口交的意愿。  
原本就觉得差不多了的白魔轻轻抚向那张泛起红晕的脸，黑魔好像察觉到他意图似地看向他，白魔便温和笑笑算是肯定，抚摸脸颊的手转为按住她的脑袋，将亟待释放的性器在火热的腔内抽送了几下，不顾无声挣扎地顶入了喉咙深处。  
“呜……咳咳……”  
“好好喝下去了吗？”他用私语般的音量小声说着，几乎未盖过黑魔捂住喉咙咳嗽的声音。  
黑魔完全白费了白魔对通讯珠的暗示，根本没去注意，但却没有漏过这句夹杂在她的喘息中的话。黑魔用手指接住正淌向下巴的晶莹粘液，将它们重新塞回口中，舌头卷起白色的液体，红润唇瓣上的水渍亮晶晶的，她在舔过下唇以后才慢慢发出回应的声音作为报告：“嗯…”  
白魔弯弯嘴角简单夸了黑魔两句，向她比了个噤声的手势后伸手拿过了通讯珠，任由她又习惯地靠上来，用惯常漠然的表情舔舐白魔发泄后的性器，将上面的液体一点点清理干净。  
“……现在就去？可以，没问题。”  
白魔一边回复着一边捏住黑魔的下巴轻轻托起，手指有一下没一下地拨弄她的唇，又伸到牙关之后细致抚摸。  
“当然了，我会通知黑魔的。她只是不太爱说话、有些难懂，还不至于——‘古怪’什么的，别在背后这么形容她。不过我也知道，她的确不怎么积极于改变自己给他人留下的糟糕印象，我不会真的不让你说，但你大可再多等她一会儿……没事，让我来告诉她，她会听的。”  
白魔垂下眼看着黑魔，在和她对上目光的时候温柔笑着。他的手指从滑腻滚烫的口腔内退了出来，撑开嘴窥探深红色的内部，透明的唾液覆盖着，的确没找见精液的影子，想必已经很好地滑进了腹中。  
“就这样结束好了”的念头在凝视中消失，白魔点点头切断和通讯贝的联系，起身穿好了衣物。他很快拿了粗糙的麻绳过来，蹲在黑魔身后，将她的肢体束缚。  
白魔撩开黑魔的头发，稍加思索后在露出的后颈上留下一圈牙印。那印子也不算轻，疼痛鲜明痕迹明显，黑魔侧过脑袋看了他一眼，他就干脆把唇贴到近在咫尺的耳廓上轻声：“不要忘记……你不会忘记的，对吗？那就时时刻刻记得。”  
黑魔并不应答。  
淡色的绳子紧紧嵌在白皙细腻的肌肤中，很快就勒出了对比鲜明的红痕。它们环绕过脖颈，勒出乳房的形状，紧缚着腰腹，将黑魔的双手捆绑在腰后，小腿也被后折着被与大腿紧紧绑在一起。  
“这根幻杖我本来打算扔掉的，”白魔把手指伸向黑魔柔软潮湿的体内，在口交之前他们已经做过，那里还留着没去处理的精液，此时还试着想要流出来。他用手指抽插了几下后将单手幻杖的头部挤了进去，“它的做工不是很好，这个木材上有个结——感受到了吗？——不能很好地传导魔力，但是现在还算有点用。”  
“嗯……！”  
硬物撑开身体内部的感觉让黑魔的腰挺起。白魔又拿起绳子，不仅将没入大半根的幻杖卡在黑魔的体内，还有一根紧紧陷在她身下的肉缝之间，黑魔下意识动了动腿，但麻绳粗糙的质感摩擦着她的阴蒂和阴唇，只是让她的腰更软了一些，身体深处自发地开始分泌新的滚烫的粘液，将埋在穴肉中的幻杖一点点浸湿了。  
“嗯……嘴的话，并不需要用什么东西堵住，不是吗？你总是很安静。”  
黑魔轻轻喘着气，没有应声，也没有在意他的想法。  
白魔想的并没有错，黑魔对这些事情总是不放在心上，她就像忍受夏季会炎热冬季会寒冷一样对性爱的状态无动于衷，何况又懒得去和他人说话，就算不堵住嘴、或是救援的人就站在她面前，她也没兴趣开口说半个字。  
白魔把她抱起来，目的地不是床那样温和的地方，他把她放到衣柜之中——更像是躲猫猫时会选择的地方——很隐蔽，没有人会猜到她在这里。  
黑魔的身体蜷缩，刚刚的被抱来的路上绳子一直在磨蹭她，她脑袋空白差点就要攀上高潮，虽然现在因为被放平就又消退了些，但她的穴肉却敏感积极地开始蠕动紧缩，那令卡在她体内的幻杖即便不会动，也让她感到了快慰。可她如果就这样放任动腰的话——那根绳子，被淫液润湿了也没有变得柔软，依然刺着她的性器。她就这样被紧紧捆绑束缚在绳子的怀抱中，乳头也开始变硬胀痛了。  
“虽然被打扰了还是挺遗憾的……”白魔抓着柜门俯视着在底层缩成一团的人，想了想，“之前我们商量预备去接的那个委托记得吗？嗯……看你这表情，你好像又没听是吗？没关系，不用你去，这回主要是让体质好的、擅长近身作战的人去，然后我作为治疗师，自然也是要去的。所以……”  
黑魔小小地喘了口气，歪着头，干净的眼睛看着他，开口的时机刚好打断他的话：“……外出。”  
“对啊，”白魔扬了扬眉毛，看着她一眨一眨的眼睛，发现原来这没头没尾的单词是因为理解了他的意思，于是嘴上那个习惯性的浅淡微笑难得地有了鲜明的情绪——看起来很是开心，“外出。”  
“……”黑魔又沉默下去，她向来对组合词汇、说话没有兴趣，能让她毫不在意高声念出的只有咒术。  
“乖乖等着？”  
黑魔并不做声，脸上的表情也没什么变化，白魔用薄薄的衣服遮住她的躯体，关上柜门的时候她才缓缓应了一声：“…………嗯。”

盖在身上的衣服是白魔的衣服。  
尽管竭力不去想象了，黑魔仍然很在意。白魔身上总有很好闻的植物的清淡气味，他就是这样仿佛能促进植物生长开花的存在，释放着治愈魔法的治疗师……  
与众不同的人……  
黑魔转了转头，鼻尖顶着布料，与那香气紧贴。再怎么浅淡也很明显了，那温和的气味覆盖着整具身体，再加上被绳子紧缚时酸胀却充实的感受，这些都让她觉得自己是在白魔的领域里、在他庇护所中，仿佛是正在被他环住腰腹紧紧拥抱着后背。  
独特的人……  
黑魔仍迟钝地想着，忍不住移动侧躺着的身体。但双腿的磨蹭牵动身下的绳子和身体里的幻杖，黑魔下意识挺起腰，甬道就本能地把异物向外推去，却因为被固定着卡在体内，反而是反复戳着浅浅的娇嫩入口；因为被刺激着性器，腰又不自觉动了起来，幻杖被重新绞紧吞入小穴深处，凹凸不平的杖子顶着内壁来来回回，黑魔很快把大腿并拢，那又令扣着阴蒂的绳结重重碾磨了过去。  
“唔唔……”  
连环的快感令黑魔很快就深陷其中，她的脸发热涨红，不住地磨蹭着两条腿，依靠麻绳和幻杖的粗糙质感刺激性器、从中摄取着快乐。  
黏腻的液体溢出来沾满了她的股缝，分泌出的淫靡气味混在白魔的气味里令她有些晕眩，她忍不住张开口喘息，残留在她口腔角落的精液味道又复苏起来，这味道令她联想起白魔的性器压着她的舌苔、强硬地突破生理的呕吐欲、顶到最深处时的感受。微凉的精液淌过她的舌面和食管，口腔不应该容纳的肉棒沾着透明的唾液退了出去，轻轻碰过她的唇。白魔并不怎么热衷于和她接吻，她吻他阴茎的次数要更多更多。  
黑魔咽了下口中的唾液，却并没把嘴被粗大的物体撑开的隐隐约约的感受咽下去，她好想去舔那根火热的肉棒，因为她记得她要怎么开始、接着怎么继续、怎么邀请他捅进来，所以她应该好好完成这件事。但此刻在她的面前、嘴里什么都没有，她的舌只能不知所措地伸着，卷起一团空气。  
幻杖被她蹭得冲撞进甬道深处，黑魔的身体绷紧，想起了自己正在被白魔的武器肏，无论如何，现在她的穴内和胃里都有他留下的精液。  
“嗯……”  
黑魔不住地、小幅度地动着腰，白魔的杖子撑开闭合的甬道顶入，她习惯性地大张着腿，将双腿分开成适合性交的姿势，但是不管是抽插的频率还是深度都不如意，白白在煎熬中浪费了许多力气。  
如果能用手就……  
实际上她现在完全可以念一句火炎就烧断这些绳子。  
白魔给她的束缚总是很少，极尽可能地少，但黑魔从不挣脱，白魔也早就看穿她绝不可能反抗——不是因为什么，她也不把白魔放在心里，只是非常单纯地、对这些与她的目的和意志不矛盾的事情全都没兴趣做出反应罢了。  
……那么，不解开绳子也没有什么所谓。追求高潮这些都只是一时的，性爱于她而言是喝水，她经常去做，但离成为她的目标还远远不够格。  
黑魔放弃了现在的姿势，又将双腿并起，这样的调整使得绳结像珍珠一样被包裹在柔软细嫩的肉中，稍许扯动都刺激着一整片区域，她夹紧大腿。  
比起那根不好使的杖子，陷入阴唇中的绳子要好太多了。黑魔挺动腰肢，浅而急促地喘息，简单纯粹的快感令她思维滞缓、眼底发热，只有身体上的感触源源不断。  
“嗯嗯……呜！”  
阴蒂高潮时黑魔的腰弹起，接着腰腹肌肉紧绷，任何细微的多余刺激都会激得她浑身颤抖。然而包裹硬物的小穴不停收缩绞紧，黑魔便不管不顾地追逐起仿佛唾手可得的快乐来。忍受着酸软和刺激，幻杖在她的体内顶弄着，每次扭动腰胯她都觉得只差一点点就可以高潮了，然而即使到余韵过去也没能达成。  
黑魔深吸了口气，那让她又嗅到白魔衣物上的气味。她的身上渗出一层细细的薄汗，白魔绑她时十分用力，也就是说随着时间流逝，已经开始感觉到轻微的肿胀和疼痛了。  
白魔的手好像正顺着那些红色的勒痕，一寸寸、一点点地抚摸着，带着灼烧般的热度与疼痛……  
他留下的牙印也早就没有感觉了，但是那温热的呼气和疼痛仍然留在肌肤上一般。  
黑魔恍惚地蹭着冷硬的衣柜底部，在漆黑与寂静的窄小空间中，又感受到乳房的涨痛。  
这个时候白魔应该会抚摸了，但是到底要到什么时候呢……摸上来的时候，是会轻柔地捏住搓揉还是粗暴地掐住拉扯呢，他的力度总是没有什么特定的规律……  
“嗯……”  
黑魔躺在关闭的衣柜之中等待，对时间的感受也失去了概念，时而卖力时而停歇地与束缚磨合着。

“有很乖地在等我回来吗？”  
黑魔睁开眼，因为习惯了衣柜内的黑暗，重新见到光线让她有些不适应地重新闭上了眼。  
白魔在看到在她身上变得糟糕的绳印时似乎顿了一下，但是并没有做什么。接着他解开了在她身下的绳子，将那根黏糊糊的幻杖取出来放到一边，用自己的性器代替了它。  
插入那淫水丰沛的肉穴时，闷闷地发出了色情的声响，而且仅仅是几下简单的抽插，就又感觉得到从深处淌下了新分泌的粘液。  
“嗯、哈啊……！”  
黑魔压抑的呻吟听起来简直就是马上就要高潮了，尽管腿部还被束缚着，但她仍努力用大腿夹住白魔的腰。  
比之前那根半吊子的幻杖要好多了……！真正的肉棒的触感令她的穴肉完全激动起来，不住地缠着他吮吸。  
黑魔发现白魔大约还没怎么收拾，身上还沾着些许血的腥味，再也没有什么清新舒缓的好闻味道。但那些刺鼻的气味也都无所谓了，白魔的手伸进明明就和她肌肤紧紧贴合的绳子之下，抓住她腰上的绳子开始肏她，愈发坚硬上翘的性器冲撞内脏、肏到甬道深处，充实和苦闷的快感令她呜咽出声。  
“…………等了，”在那些断续的呻吟中，猝不及防地，黑魔拧着眉毛吐出有意义的词汇，“我有在等先生回来。”  
“啊，我知道的，”白魔紧紧盯着她为快乐而显得些许迷醉的脸，微微地笑，“所以我赶回来见你了。”  
“你知道他们问了你什么吗？”  
白魔的手指在绳子之下的勒痕上摩挲着，那干燥的触感带起了生硬的刺痛，与交合的甜蜜交织着啃噬黑魔的骨与肉。“‘你真能把话带到吗？’‘那家伙居然真的肯听你的？’诸如此类，尽是些对你的抱怨和愤懑，甚至还有些蜚语流言也摆上来说了，说你私生活很乱——你怎么想？尽管那是真的，我还是和他们说并非如此，并催促他们赶紧开始任务。他们提起你就抱怨个没完，我光是劝解他们都还花了好些力气。”  
白魔喘了口气，抽送着性器让它反反复复碾过内壁上凸起的好地方。黑魔扔被绑缚的手指屈起，强烈的快感令她头脑发热，诱人的酥痒让她配合地挺腰送上，声音高昂地喘息呻吟，不消片刻就攀上高潮，颤抖着身子发出呜呜的细小声音。  
白魔的手指抚摸黑魔额前濡湿的发丝，触摸她颤动的纤长睫毛，他凝望着那双玻璃珠般冰冷死寂的眼睛，那对眼珠中从来只映出敌人毁灭前的焦黑景象，现在偶尔——偶尔，也映出他的身影。  
“我说：会的，会的，她是非常单纯的孩子，只要我说了，就一定会听的。你说是不是？”  
黑魔看着他垂下了眼睛、表情开始显得温柔入迷，快乐的浪潮从对魔法最敏感的指尖开始褪去。她轻轻地发出回应，那依然是她最常用的、含混且不知道是什么情绪的平淡声音：“嗯……”


End file.
